random_memesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Potter Puppet Pals
The Potter Puppet Pals is a series of videos made by NeilCicierega. It is a parody of Harry Potter about puppet versions of the main characters. Characters *'Harry Potter': Harry Potter is the main charcter of the shorts. Unlike being nice and considerate like Harry in the movies/books, he is a jerk and often selfish. He often gets mad at Ron and Hermione or treats them like servents. He also has a much bigger hatred of Snape in these shorts. *'Ron Weasley': Ron Weasley is another main character of the series. But like Harry, he is much different then his movie/books version. He is very wimpy and does whatevery Harry says. He always is friends with Harry no matter what he does. He is also very dumb, unlike in the books and the films. *'Hermione Granger': Hermione Granger is another main character. Hermione is closest to her movie/book self, but still different. She still loves learning (in fact she is OBSESSED with books). But she is different because she acts like Ron, not really caring about the rules. *'Severus Snape': Severus is the next main character. Snape is also very similar to his book/movie self. He hates Harry just as much and isn't tolerant of Gryfindors. He is said to have a very depressing life, even more exagerated then the books/movies. *Albus Dumbledore: Dumbledore is also very important. He is also VERY different then his film and book versions. He is slightly insane and often is naked. He is also not as wise as he was in the real versions. *'Lord Voldemort': Lord Voldemort is a secondary character in these shorts. He is often less evil and more nice, or even kind sometimes. He likes to kill people, just like the films/books. *'Neville Longbottom': Neville only appears in one episode, which is "Wizard Swears". Instead of a being a puppet, he is a butternut squash with a body drawed on. He is wimpy and gullible, often being bullied by the Trio. *'Hagrid': Hagrid also only appears in one episode. He is much different then usual. Instead of being down-to-earth and kind, he is fat, lazy, and loves wacking people with his giant club. He only appeared in "Ron's Disease". *'Draco Malfoy': Draco Malfoy isn't an actual character, but is a just a mini-puppet that Harry's puppet made for the episode "Draco Puppet". Harry makes a song called "Draco Likes" which shows Draco liking many ridiculous things, and Harry ends up burning the puppet at the end. *'Ginny Weasley': Ginny only appears in one episode, titled "Ginny". Ironically, she has no lines. She kept being praised by Harry, and Harry recomended that she get a haircut like how Emma Watson did. At the end, she got one and looked just like Ron, so Harry got disturbed and murdered himself. Episodes See this page. Songs *"Avada Kedavra" performed by Lord Voldemort. *"The Spell of Love" performed by Albus Dumbledore. *"Like Snape" performed by Severus Snape. *"The Mysterious Ticking Noise" performed by the entire cast excluding Neville, Hagrid, Draco, and Ginny. *"Harry Potter!" performed by Harry with 'shoobee doo op' performed by Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore. *''"Draco Likes..." ''performed by Harry Potter. Background Information *Ginny is only a Ron puppet with a bow and an orange ribbon behind her hair to look like girl hair. *Neville is often recognized as a potato instead of a butter-nut squash. Category:Memes Category:Meme Series' Category:The Potter Puppet Pals